El mono que se enamoró de Blancanieves
by ZhadYen01
Summary: Era un sábado como de costumbre, la pequeña Videl paseaba en el parque con su bello vestido de Blancanieves dispuesta a comprarse un apetitoso helado, pero un niño de ojos azabache y una curiosa cola de mono llaman su atención.


La pequeña Videl, de tan solo cinco años, salía con su madre Miguel, tomada de la mano. Iban como de costumbre a comprarse un delicioso helado de chocolate y divertirse en el parque, esa era siempre la rutina de los sábados por la tarde.

Y al igual que de costumbre, sus pequeños ojitos color azul, brillaron enormemente al visualizar el carrito de los helados, con más fila que de lo normal. Podría deberse al intenso calor que se sentía aquel fin de semana.

— No tienes que preguntarme, Videlita —habló su madre, sonriéndole con calidez y con amor— ten, compra tu tan ansiado helado.

— Gracias, mami —agradeció la pequeña mientras se estiraba para coger el dinero. Se sentía como una niña grande, pues era la primera vez que iba solita.

Salió a correr rápidamente, pero era tanta su felicidad que no notó que una cruel piedra estaba en su camino y terminó tropezando con ella para caer de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Oh, Videl! —Miguel, la levanto lentamente y limpio su vestido azul con falda amarilla.

— Mami —Videl, se restregó sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de eliminar sus lágrimas— mira he arruinado el vestido que me hiciste con amor y ya no me parezco a Blancanieves.

— Sigues viéndote hermosa y dulce como Blancanieves, cariño.

La niña hipó, mirando a su mamá, aún con los ojos nublados.

— ¡No es cierto! —chilló y pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla que estaba ligeramente empolvada.

— Deberías apresurarte pequeña Blancanieves, sino podrían terminarse los helados.

La sola mención de este, hicieron que la pequeña dejara de llorar, para después salir a correr; para su fortuna no volvió a tropezarse y pudo llegar al puesto de helados, felizmente.

Mientras sonreía, ella como buena niña, esperaba por su turno, solo faltaba que pasara un niño de cabello azabache y podría adquirir su preciado helado.

— Me da un helado de chocolate por favor —indicó el pequeño, con voz amable, mientras pagaba.

Videl, abrió los ojos curiosa, al ver que tenían el mismo gusto, por la cola de mono que tenía y por la voz tan tierna que tenía.

El señor de traje blanco asintió y no tardó en darle el postre al niño con cola.

— Aquí tiene, gracias.

— Gracias a usted —respondió. Se volteó hacia Videl y le sonrió con dulzura.

Ella quedó embobada por unos segundos, admirada por esos ojos azabaches. Se sonrojó al pensar que ese niño era muy lindo.

Segundos después el niño salió corriendo hacia los columpios, con el deseo de volver a ver a ese ángel. A diferencia de ella, el no se cayó, le tuvo envidia por eso, pero paso rápidamente, al saber que era su turno.

Así que feliz, le sonrió al señor.

— Un helado de chocolate por favor —pidió de forma amable.

— Aquí tiene — le entrego, su frío y apetitoso helado, Videl dio salto de felicidad, tomándolo— gracias por tu compra.

— Gracias.

Para Videl, el helado de chocolate, era lo mismo que su las artes marciales para Mark, su padre, o como las canciones para Miguel, su madre; es decir, lo mejor del mundo para ella. Ese sabor era el cielo para sus papilas gustativas, no había probado algo más rico que eso.

Mientras ella se deleitaba, caminaba sin fijarse en donde pisaba.

— Es mejor que mires hacia delante —indico el niño del cabello azabache— puedes caerte.

Videl lo miro curiosa y él quedó hipnotizado con sus hermosos ojos azules, del mismo color del cielo, que antes no había podido ver bien. Estaba seguro de una cosa: ella era la chica más linda que había visto.

— Estas rojito —indicó la pequeña, siguió andando y se acomodo en el columpio de al lado.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Estás enfermo o tienes fiebre?

— No —respondió él sonriendo— Mi mamá, dice que estoy más sano que ella y mi papá juntos.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Vienes seguido?, ¿verdad?

— Ummh —pensó la respuesta— todos los sábados —respondió sonriendo— vengo por un helado de chocolate, ¿y tu?

— Yo vengo los fines de semana —rió entre dientes— me encanta el helado de chocolate.

— A mi también.

— Soy Gohan —el adorable niño de pelo azabache habló.

— Soy Videl —estiro su pequeña mano, en señal de saludo y él la estrecho, sintieron una sensación extraña, pero no comentaron nada.

— Tú nombre es curioso pero lindo, como tú.

— Gracias, tú también eres lindo.

Los dos se sonrojaron, avergonzados.

— Videl ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga? —preguntó el niño tímidamente.

— Claro —respondió ella, moviendo su única mano libre, de un lado para otro.

— ¡Que bien! —rió entre dientes— nos podremos ver más seguido, te compraré muchos helados de chocolate, lo prometo.

— Yo te compraré helados a ti también —contestó antes de lamer la bola de helado— ¡vaya! —Videl, saboreo de nuevo su helado— está muy rico.

Gohan, comenzó a reír de un momento a otro, se sonrojo de forma adorable al ver que ella lo miraba curioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo tierra en la cara? —preguntó molesta.

— No, no —respondió rápidamente— es que tienes helado en la nariz.

— No me parece gracioso —se levanto molesta, al ver que su nuevo amigo, solo se reía de ella.

— ¡Espera! —Gohan, alarmado, se levanto también— lo siento, no era mi intención, Videl — le tomo la mano y la sentó de nuevo.

Se sintió mal, al ver que su nueva amiga no lo miro y tampoco le contesto, la había defraudado. Triste, se volteo, dispuesto a marcharse y terminar su helado en otra parte.

Ella vio alarmada, como él se iba.

—¿Me dejaras sola, Gohan? —habló, sin saber que mas decir.

El sonrió feliz, al verse perdonado, se sentó rápidamente en el columpio y siguió disfrutando de su helado.

— ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

— ¡Oh!, espera — miro sus bolsillos y encontró uno azul entre la falda amarilla de su vestido de Blancanieves— mira —dulcemente se acerco a ella y limpio el helado que tenía en la nariz.

Ella cerró los ojos, por la suave caricia, y él, aprovecho para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Videl se sonrojo rápidamente y en un descuido suyo, su helado se cayó al piso; no iba a llorar, no enfrente de ese dulce niño, que había acabado de conocer. Gohan, la miro asustado, esperando su reacción, mas no sucedió nada.

— Sabes —hablo el después de un rato, moviendo su colita en señal de vergüenza — los novios comparten cosas.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Si fueras mi novia, te compartiría de mi helado —se sonrojó— Videl ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Espera ¿no vamos muy rápido?

— Ehh… no, no lo creo —tomo la mano suave y pequeña de ella y entrelazo sus dedos— ya pasamos por la etapa de la amistad, ¿no?

— Si lo vemos de ese punto tienes razón —Videl abrió sus ojitos y miro los azabaches de él — si Gohan, quiero ser tu novia.

Gohan rió entre dientes, feliz por la respuesta, al ver al ángel que tenía ahora como novia.

— Bueno, como somos novios – empezó con una sonrisa de tímida, que a Videl se le hizo adorable— este día, es nuestra primera cita, y como buen novio, te invito de mi helado de chocolate, Videl.

Así, durante el resto de la tarde, los dos pequeños se la pasaron juntos, montando columpio y comiendo su rico y sabroso helado de chocolate. Además estuvieron hablando un largo rato de la colita del niño, quien no sabía del todo porqué la tenía pero afortunadamente a Videl le gustó y no se sentía incómoda por eso. Después, Gohan, llevo a Videl, con su mamá y la presento como su novia. Ella no podía creer que su pequeño hijo ya tuviera una, pero al final sólo le pidió a su hijo que no descuidara sus estudios e invito a la pequeña a que fuera a visitarla, quien aceptó feliz.

Terminando la plática con la señora Milk, después de haberle caído bien a su suegra, Videl dirigió a Gohan hacia Miguel para presentarlo. Ella al igual que la madre de Gohan, quedo sorprendida, pero rió al solo imaginárselos. Invitó a Gohan a que fuera a escucharla en uno de sus conciertos e ir a su hogar a comer algún día. El niño aceptó con algo de timidez.

Cuando el ocaso se hizo presente, el pequeño con cola, se despidió de su novia, con un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla. Sonrojados hasta la raíz del cabello, ambos salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas madres, y quedaron de verse al día siguiente.

Y el siguiente fin de semana...

Y el siguiente.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, once años han pasado desde que el dúo de pelinegros se conoció en aquel parque.

— ¿Amor?

Videl miró a Gohan con curiosidad.

— ¿Uno o dos? —preguntó el sonriendo mientras señalaba el carrito de helados.

— Uno —beso sus labios— ya sabes, los novios comparten.

Gohan rió feliz al recordar lo que él le dijo hacía muchos años. Pronto se vio devolviendo un beso más duradero a su querida novia.

— ¿De chocolate, querida Blancanieves? —dijo, después de separarse.

— De chocolate, mi lindo mono —afirmó ella mientras corría, como de costumbre, hacia el columpio para esperarle.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Notas...

Espero que les haya gustado! :D Todo se lo debo a mis padres que me contaron la historia de como se conocieron, y ni yo me creía que se conocieran de niños! Aunque ellos tenían 10 y 11 años en ese entonces. :3

En fin además de ellos quiero dedicarles esta historia a toda mi _familia Godel_ , en especial a _SViMarcy_ y _Son Michel_ , les debo muchisisimo chicas, las adoro. :3


End file.
